End of the worlds
by collussus96
Summary: Summary: During the attack of the Titans who destroy the whole world in 2020. Wyatt and Chris want to go back in time to warn the Charmed Ones. But there is one problem, they arrive in 1999 when Prue is still alive and Paige isn't found yet.
1. The Beginning

**Summary: During the attack of the Titans who destroy the whole world in 2020. They want to go back in time to warn the Charmed Ones. But there is one problem, they arrive in 1999 when Prue is still alive and Paige isn't found yet.**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell:**

**Species: Half Elder/Half witch**

**Age: sixteen**

**Powers: Orbing, telepathy, Telekinetic orbing, Telekinesis ( moving things with your mind), Photokinesis, pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis (Elder power),grounding (Elder power), Healing, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Molecular combustion ( exploding like Piper), Orb shield, controls the element water.**

**Specialties: photographic memory, cooking, potion making.**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:**

**Species: Half white-lighter/Half witch (twice blessed child.)**

**Powers: Orbing, sensing, body insertion, power negation (the ability to nullify your opponents move), conjuring, projection, telepathy, Telekinetic orbing, Photokinesis, Healing, Orb shield, energy balls, Energy waves, Astral projection, Molecular immobilization (freezing), Remote orbing ( orbing people without touching them), levitation, empathy, controls the element earth.**

**Specialties: writing spells, Excalibur**

**Age: Eighteen**

**Chapter one: Time traveling went wrong…**

* * *

After the Ultimate Battle, things had been relatively calm. Occasionally some Demons popped up in the manor, thinking they could overpower the Charmed Ones. They weren't a threat since Piper would just flick her wrist at them, blowing them up. Things went really well until, during a family day. Upper-Level Demons, Dark lighters appeared in packs. Henry and Leo were the first ones to get killed. Coop and Parker followed quickly. Waves of Demons and Dark lighters attacked the Halliwells. Things went downhill after Warlocks appeared. Phoebe, Henry Jr., P.J. fell as well, ending the Power Of Three. Melinda was next. The killing continued until Chris, Wyatt, Piper and Paige were the only ones left. The Titans, who gained a lot of powers during their absence came to finish their job. Wyatt and Chris opened the time portal. They heard Piper screaming before she was obliterated, leaving nothing else then dust. Paige then turned around,

"Take the book of Shadows with you and save us! Save ALL of us!"

They took the book before entering the portal which sent them to the past. A mere second later a scream could be heard, signaling the death of Paige. Soon after that the destruction of the human and the magical world began. What they didn't know at the time is that ten Demons and two Dark lighters entered the portal as well.

Meanwhile at the Manor in 1999

Phoebe sat on the kitchen counter looking into the Book Of Shadows when Prue entered.

"Look what I found." Prue said while holding up a little bear from their childhood. "Aww." Phoebe exclaimed before taking the bear. Upon the touch, she gasped before she was pulled into a vision.

_'two boys, surrounded by ten Demons and two Dark lighters in an alley. The demons shot fire balls at them while the Dark lighters shot their arrows. _She gasped again when snapping out of her vision.

"Piper, get your ass in here!" She hollered.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked while entering the kitchen with Leo. "Two kids. premonition. Danger. Let's go!" Phoebe Shouted before orbing away with Prue, Piper and Leo. They orbed at the front of the ally, when they turned around they saw the two kids. The Demons and the Dark lighter unleashed their attacks on them.

"No!" Prue shouted, realizing they were too late to save the kids.

The boys orbed away. The attacks hit each other, killing four Demons and a Dark lighter. They orbed in again. The older boy put his hands up, freezing the Demons and the Dark lighter. The brown haired kid then threw daggers at two Demons, killing them immediately before. The older boy conjured a fire ball himself and killing a Demon as well. He unfroze them before shooting two fire balls at two of the three remaining Demons. The remaining Dark lighter Shot an arrow. They orbed away before appearing next to the Dark lighter, Chris put his hands up, exploding the Dark lighter. The last demon was taken out when the arrow punctured his heart.

"He-he orbs?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I thought they were witches." Prue stated confused.

"Na-uh, super witches. I mean, he can blow things up and the other one can freeze like me." Piper said.

"But he orbed and used witch powers, is that even possible?" Phoebe asked when the two boys turned around.

"I-I don't understand." Leo said, shock evident in his voice.

The Charmed Ones marched towards the two boys, wanting to know what they are and did.

"Holy shit…" Chris said when he saw the younger version of his mom, dad, and the aunts.

"Language!" Wyatt scolded while hitting him on the back of his head.

"Aw?" He said while glaring at Wyatt. Wyatt just chuckled.

"What?" Wyatt asked innocently, seeing Chris's anger.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because you swear? You know that if she heard that, she'd threaten to wash out your mouth with soap."

"So? Don't act as if you're a saint."

"I am a saint, you however..." Wyatt started, completely forgetting that the past versions of their family were standing there.

"What am I then?" Chris asked while putting his arms on his hips and glaring at Wyatt.

"You're a Demon compared to me."

"Oh, so a saint would make all those noises in bed?" Chris snapped. In their past, Wyatt would often show up with girls, doing stuff their mother wouldn't approve of. The noises annoyed Chris, since he knew that Wyatt was participating in orgies. He was scarred from the moment he accidently walked in on him. A crash could be heard from his room, so Chris thinking it was a demon attack, stormed in. it wasn't a demon, but Wyatt's bed in pieces.

"So? You know how good I am in that." He replied coolly while shrugging

"Oh yes I know, all that groaning and moaning. Though that doesn't mean you're good at it." Chris said with a smirk, teasing Wyatt.

"Oh, I'm the best and you know it!"

"Ha, keep dreaming Wy."

"I'm not dr-" , "Uh, hel-lo?" Piper interrupted their bickering while blushing.

"Oh, M-" Chris his eyes widened when he realized what Wyatt was going to say, he hit Wyatt at the back of his head before crossing his arms and glaring at Wyatt.

"The Charmed Ones." Chris said, while staring at Wyatt, signaling him to play along.

"It's so nice to meet you, but what brings you here?" Wyatt asked.

"Um…you?" Prue stated.

"Well, I got a vision where the two of you were in danger, so we were here to save you but it looks like you didn't need saving…" Phoebe said.

"Exactly."

"Well, anyway, I'm Piper, that's Phoebe, Prue and Leo, our white lighter." Piper introduced, pointing at every person while naming them.

"Well, I'm Wyatt, and that is Chris. He's my…Lover?"

Chris his eyes widened, thinking of multiple ways to kill Wyatt slowly.

"Oh, no we-" He started, trying to say it wasn't true.

Oh, it's okay honey, we're not homophobic." Phoebe assured them.

"But." Chris wanted to explain before he was cut off by Wyatt. He wanted to bang his head against the wall so badly.

"Where are your parents? I don't think you can be older then eighteen." Leo asked.

"That's the problem, they're dead…"

"What? That's terrible!" Phoebe said before putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Leo, orb us to the manor." Phoebe said.

"We can get there on our own."

"Ok then, I'm leaving with those two here." Phoebe said before disappearing in orbs together with Chris and Wyatt. Piper, Prue and Leo quickly followed.

Once they orbed into the manor, Piper invited them to stay for dinner. They talked and explained everything. They didn't correct Wyatt's thinking, guessing it was better to play along then to confess they lied. The Charmed Ones were distrustfully against strangers. And if they figured out that the first words out of their mouth were lies, they were screwed. They also didn't explain how their family died in the future. They even didn't tell they were from the future. It was becoming late and they were offered to stay with them for as long as they wanted. They could sleep in one bed since they were a couple in the others their eyes. They got Phoebe's room while Phoebe was rooming with Prue.

Once Chris and Wyatt entered the room and closed their door Chris levitated Wyatt on the bed making it squeak.

"What?"

"What? You could've said we were brothers instead of declaring us as lovers."

"I was panicking, by the way, we don't even look as brothers."

"And I still praise the lord for that." Chris muttered.

"Hey! That's mean!" Wyatt whined while pouting.

"What do we do now?"

"Act like lovers, and I have the perfect plan for that." He whispered in Chris's ears.

"Spill."

"Phoebe is listening in on us, you know that right?"

"Of course, she'll never change." Chris whispered back.

"Well, let keep up our appearances starting now." Wyatt whispered before picking up Chris and throwing him in the bed, Making it squeak. Chris, not wanting to, started jumping. They kept jumping on the bed and groaning and moaning for about an hour before going to sleep.

"Phoebe was listening in at their little show. At first, Prue and Piper were listening too until they noticed they were having 'fun'. They left and went to their room but they still heard the cracking and the noises coming from the other room. Leo, who slept with Piper in her bed, orbed away onto the bridge and came back when he thought they were done doing their business.

The next morning, Wyatt entered the kitchen after his shower, holding Chris's clothes. The sisters blushed when they saw him, feeling ashamed they were eavesdropping the night before. Wyatt took a cup of coffee before Prue finally asked why he had Chris his clothes. They got their answer soon when they heard footsteps. Chris entered the kitchen, wearing nothing else than a towel around his waist. He crossed his arms and started glaring at Wyatt.

"What's wrong Chrissie?"

"You! You can't even guess how much I want to blow up your ass moron!"

"Freak."

"Nerd."

"Mommy's boy!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Ass!"

"I know you like my ass, you showed it yesterday." Chris commented lamely making Prue spit out her coffee and Leo choking on his food.

"Well, your ass is cute." Wyatt replied, enjoying the looks on the past family members their faces.

"Yeah, well, you're not getting anything of this ass now, give me my clothes before I blow you to smithereens!" Chris threatened.

"But, then how am I going to pleasure you when you blow me up." Wyatt challenged. Clearly enjoying pissing off Chris.

"There are escorts so don't worry, I won't be lonely." He replied, fighting the urge to blow him up.

This time it was Piper who spit out her drink while Phoebe was trying not to laugh at their bickering.

"Escorts? I'd rather fuck a donkey then a hooker."

"I know you do, that's why you have a brain, the size of a peanut."

"Hurtful words babe. The bullets keep coming." Wyatt replied while patting his chest.

"And your dick will be a goner if you don't return my clothes this instant!" Chris hissed loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Why? I like you better looking like that."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not staying like this while you're fully dressed."

"That could be easily changed you know?"

"Huh? Oh god help me!" Chris muttered while turning around and orbing upstairs.

"I think I should give his clothes back now, I pissed him of too much." Wyatt said before orbing upstairs to Chris. Phoebe, unable to keep herself from laughing, started laughing hysterically.

"I love those boys." Phoebe cried out while laughing.

"They're such a joy."

"At least we have some entertainment now."

"Really? That's disgusting, I still can't believe you actually eavesdropped on them."

"Yeah, but me and Piper backed off when we heard them getting down to business unlike Phoebe here."

"What?" Phoebe asked innocently.

* * *

**So first of all, they're kind off fake dating! Though, if you want me to, I'll let them become a real couple after a while. The readers their choice, I don't care whether they date for real or not so comment what you want in the review box!**

**Also, it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. I've been sick for a while and then I had no further ideas for the other stories, though I'm not abandoning them, I hate it when people do that.**


	2. The Equinox

**Chapter two: the equinox**

* * *

"Hello boys and girls!" Phoebe chirped while walking in the kitchen.

"Somebody has a good mood." Wyatt said while looking at Phoebe.

"A little too much if you ask me." Chris muttered while walking to the coffee machine.

"Wyatt dear, you should let him get more sleep." Phoebe said while snickering.

"Don't mind him, he's always grouchy in the mornings." Wyatt responded while Chris flipped him off.

"Hey Piper, Prue, guess what! Today is our one year anniversary as witches!"

"It's been a year already?"

"Well, I can't, I have auctions." Prue said while leaving the kitchen.

"What, you can't work today! It's the equinox today!" Wyatt responded.

"What's that?"

"The equinox is the day wiccan witches are the most powerful. And I can't as well Wy, I mean, I have to look for a part-time job while you have to search a job!" Chris said

"What? Are you serious? This day is a day to celebrate!" Wyatt said while glaring at Prue and Chris.

"No, you're coming with me and that's final!" Chris snapped before taking Wyatt's wrist and dragging him out of the house.

"Anyway, I'll be looking in the book of shadows!" Phoebe chirped while wandering upstairs.

"Well, I'm leaving, I'm going to be late." Prue said while walking to the door.

"Should we trust Phoebe with the book? If we aren't careful, she'll summon some demon or warlock." Piper asked worriedly.

"Well, if that's the case, she can do a spell so we don't have our witch powers anymore."

"Oh, Prue. You have to let it go, Andy's dead wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I should have protected him!"

"Piper! Prue! You better come and see this." A voice said startling them.

"Let go and see what she wants us for." Piper said before going to the attic, Prue quickly followed.

"What's wr- What is the book doing? How does the book do that?" Piper asked confused.

The book kept turning pages until it landed on a page. The sisters went to the book to see on which it ended.

"Rite of passage. Fight it with the power of one or else…" Phoebe started reading until she was interrupted by a vortex which was opening. A gust of wind blew through the attic with a demon sitting in the vortex. He took the book and the vortex closes.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where's the book?" Phoebe asked while panicking.

"Gone, so now we finally can lead normal lives." Prue said before leaving the attic.

"Ok, what now?"

"Call for Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe suggested.

"How?"

"Well, you heard them, if we needed them we had to call them loudly." Phoebe stated before yelling their names. Piper then joined, after a while, orbs filled the room.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Some ugly demon took our book, he came through some portal."

"Sounds like…" Chris muttered while looking at Wyatt.

"Abraxas. In that case, what are we going to do?"

"Exactly."

"I think we need to summon our own book of shadows." Wyatt suggested.

"No, our book isn't an option. By the way, I know everything that's in it."

"Fine then, what does it say about abraxas?"

"Well, according to our book, abraxas is a demon of the astral plane who destroys witches by demonizing their powers. He does that by reading the book of shadows backwards. You have to be careful though, from what I know, he can undo spells and call vanquished demons and warlocks back to life to send them after the witches.

"With other words, he can turn our book evil?" Phoebe asked, surprised by his knowledge.

"Yes, and eventually he'll reach the first page of your book."

"And we lose our powers, is that what you mean?" Piper asked. Chris simply nodded.

"Oh, that's just great." Phoebe muttered.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked.

"That's the problem, my family encountered him when I wasn't born yet and I was the firstborn into the family, so I don't know what we have to do." Wyatt said while frowning.

"Well, maybe we can blast him?" Chris suggested.

"Or you can use your sparkly powers?" Wyatt said while rolling his eyes.

"You know I hate using my electrokinesis!"

"Oh, don't be such a coward!"

"Like you?"

"How am I a coward?"

Leo orbed in, raising an eyebrow at their bickering, he turned to Piper, silently asking what was going on.

"Our book is stolen and they're fighting about powers." Piper said before walking to the attic door.

"Where are you going Piper?"

"To P3, I have to meet there someone."

"And what about our book?"

"Ask the boys." Piper said before walking out the attic.

"Well, looks like it's the three of us."

"Not really Phoebe, the Elders want to speak with Wyatt and Chris"

"Wait, who're the Eld-" Phoebe tried to ask before they orbed off but she wasn't lucky.

"That's just great!" she muttered before going downstairs, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

"Miss Halliwell, I don't –"

"Look sir, I know it will be hard but just because the last two owners went bankrupt, doesn't mean I'll go bankrupt!" Piper tried again, though she was getting annoyed.

"Miss Halliwell…-"

"By the way, running a club or a restaurant is similar."

"Clubs are an extremely high risk business, Miss Halliwell. You could lose everything."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time today. Look, I know what I'm getting myself into. I know the risks and actually it's a lot less risk and a lot less expensive than starting my own restaurant, which is what I really wanted to do. The point is, I'm tired of working for somebody else and helping them realizing their dreams. I wanna run my own place. This place. And I can do it too. But not without your help." Piper begged.

"Fine, you got it I guess."

"Thank you!" She said.

_"__the Power of three!"_ a strange, yet familiar voice said, causing Piper to frown.

"Excuse me, but did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Grams?" Piper asked confused while looking around. She screamed as she saw her old vanquished boyfriend knock the man unconscious. She backed away. She quickly froze him before hurrying to the phone, calling Prue.

"Hello?"

"Prue, thank god you're there. Jeremy…"

"Piper, calm down…" Prue quickly interrupted, trying to calm down her little sister.

"Just attacked me." Piper screamed, ignoring Prue.

"Jeremy? That's impossible. We vanquished him a year ago."

"Well, apparently he got unvanquished, all because of the demon who took our book. We've got to remember the spell we used to vanquish him a year ago! I'm conferencing Phoebe." She stated while pressing a button on the phone. "Phoebe, are you there?"

"Okay, wasn't the spell 'The power of three will set us free!'?" Prue asked.

"Grams…" Piper muttered before she screamed, when she noticed Jeremy unfroze. She froze him the second time.

"What's the matter?" Prue asked while panicking, worried for Piper.

"He's-" Piper started before Jeremy unfroze again. She froze him then again.

"He's fighting through my freezes. He's adjusting or something."

"Uh, okay, put us on the speakerphone. We have to say it together!" Phoebe said. Piper did so before Jeremy unfroze again.

"You're not getting away from me this time witch!" Jeremy snarled before he attacked her with his dagger. She ducked just in time.

"Hurry now! Now now now!"

_"__The power of three will set us free!_

_The power of three will set us free!_

_The power of three will set us free!_

_The Power of three will set us free!"_ Piper, Prue and Phoebe chanted before the warlock exploded for the second time.

"Piper honey, are you alright?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Yeahyeah, I'm going home right now…after I call the ambulance. I don't think I'll get the loan right now."

* * *

The manor

"Chris? Leo? Wyatt?" Phoebe tried calling one of them. She turned around when she saw Chris form into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry for bailing out on you but those stupid elders. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Wyatt? Or Leo?"

"They're still with elders, I'll explain everything later because right now we've got to vanquish the woogyman." Chris said while pointing behind her.

"Since when is the woogeyman unvanquished?" she asked before turning around. She quickly ran to Chris.

"Can't you blow him up?" Phoebe asked while the woogeyman started surrounding them.

"No, I can't blow up black smoke."

"Uhh the spell, uh…I can't remember it!" She yelled.

"Yeah you can, um,… _I am light. I am too strong to fight…"_ Chris started chanting before Phoebe continued, _"Return to dark, where the shadows dwell. You cannot have this halliwell. Go away and leave my sight. And take with you this endless night."_ Phoebe chanted before the woogyman disappeared again.

"Now, that went easy." Chris commented.

"It's a good thing we were together." Phoebe said before walking to the foyer. Chris followed.

"Now, we've gotta warn Prue, First Piper was attacked, now us. If I'm correct the next one will be Prue." Phoebe started rambling while touching a picture frame. She gasped as she was pulled in in a premonition.

_'__Prue, on the floor, about to get killed by the warlock Nicholas.' _She opened her eyes before ordering Chris to orb to Bucklands.

* * *

Prue was sitting in her office, finishing up her work. Out of nowhere, Nicholas appeared, pointing his ring at Prue.

"You remember the feeling, dontcha' bitch?" the warlock sneered as Prue fell to the floor.

"Sorry, but I think you mean witch, learn the facts dick!" Chris sneered back at the warlock while levitating him into a wall, trashing him around.

_"__Lavender, Mimosa, Holy thistle, cleanse this evil from our midst scatter its cells throughout time. Let this Nick no more exist." _Prue managed to chant before she lost consciousness. The warlock exploded.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Phoebe yelped as she ran to Prue. "Call the ambulance!" She yelled to Chris.

"There is no need for that." Chris assured Phoebe while putting his hands above Prue's head. A yellowish color appeared on his hands, healing Prue. Prue got up while Phoebe was staring at Chris in awe.

"W-what d-did-H-how?" She stuttered.

"I'm part white-lighter, thus I have white-lighter powers as well. One of their powers are healing." Chris explained. Not mentioning the fact that he was half elder.

"Anyway," he continued, "Leo, Wyatt and I have to explain you some things. I'll orb Phoebe at the manor. You go to the manor with your car while Phoebe calls Piper to come to the manor as well." He said.

"And what about this mess?" Prue asked, while pointing around her office, which was damaged.

"Oh that, that's easy." He scoffed. _"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." _Chris chanted before orbing away with Phoebe, leaving Prue staring at her office, in the original state it was before the fight with Nicholas.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was assembled in the kitchen.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Piper asked bitterly, the bank had just called to say that the loan was denied.

"Well, the elders have told us what to do, again." Chris said, making a disgusted face at the mention of the elders.

"Wait, who're the elders?" Phoebe asked again.

"They are a High ranked force of good, the Elders are the highest level of guardian angels. They are also the newer agents for good, the Elders also guide and direct white-lighters and other charges. In time of great need, the Elders can aid with their vast wisdom. Though I wouldn't believe the last part, they rarely know anything useful to help. They only bother and annoy us, you see. They love to tell us how we should live." Chris said. Everyone noticed his immense dislike for them.

"What he means to say, that Elders are white-lighters their bosses. I must agree with Chris on the fact that they're useless. But still…" Wyatt said before trailing off. The charmed ones didn't miss the evil eye Leo gave the two boys.

"And what did they tell you?" Prue asked.

"As you three know, every witch has a white-lighter of their own. You three share Leo though, that's why they made Wyatt Phoebe's white-lighter while I'm Prue's white-lighter. Leo stays Piper her white-lighter." Chris quickly explained.

"Ah, ok." They chorused.

"As for Abraxas, like you call the demon who took our book, how do we beat him?" Piper asked, silently doing a happy dance. She was glad Leo was her own personal white-lighter.

"Yeah, about that, I always hear Grams voice calling out 'The power of three.'" Phoebe said.

"Me too." Prue and Piper chorused together.

"Well, what do you three think? Being a charmed one means that…" Chris started.

"Meaning we've got to work as one!" Phoebe finished. Chris nodded.

"Yes, and you can use the power of the equinox, you just have to go to the place where its power is the most powerful." Wyatt explained.

"We'll orb you to the park. That's where it is the most powerful." Leo said. They quickly orbed to the park.

When they arrived in the park, they took each other's hands, forming a circle around a huge stone.

They started chanting together, _"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought."_

At the same time, Abraxas was undoing the spell which caused them to get their powers.

_"__In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power."_

The pages of the book turn over, Abraxas turns back to the spell and continues reading it backwards.

_"__Hear now the word of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought."_

Suddenly, a portal opens and the book falls on the stone.

"Keep chanting!" Wyatt warned.

_"__Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night…"_ they chanted, meanwhile Abraxas appeared above them.

"What are you doing? How did you bring me here?" He sneered.

The charmed ones ignored him as they continued chanting, "_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power." _At last Abraxas was vanquished with a loud screech.

They all orbed back to the attic. Prue placed the Book of shadows back on its stand.

"That's more like it." Prue commented.

"Ah, I love being a witch!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah me too!"

"Hey me three. Too bad it doesn't pay the bills, though." Piper said.

"Did you get it?" Phoebe asked, while grinning at Prue.

"Mm-hmm" Prue hummed as she hand over an envelope. "What's this?" Piper asked while looking in it "$ 60,000? Where did you get this?"

"Home equity loan. Phoebe and I took a second out on the house. To help you buy your club." Prue explained happily.

"Our club technically." Phoebe piped up.

"Right, as long as you don't mind being partners with your sisters."

"Thank you!" Piper said while the three of them hugged.

"The power of three." The familiar voice said. Several pages of the book turn and Grams' spirit appears.

"Grams?" Prue asked astonished.

"Hello, my darlings. Oh, it's so nice to see you, or rather, it's nice being seen by you."

"But-but-but how is this…" Piper stuttered.

"Possible? All things are possible, my dear. It's just simply a matter of your being able to do them."

Wait! You mean to tell us that you're the one who keeps on turning the pages of the book?" Phoebe asked.

"Just my way of looking after you. The best I can, anyway. Don't try to understand this. You're not ready yet. But the fact you could hear me before, can see me now, means that someday you might be. Be good to each other. I love you. As for the two new white-lighters, next time the three of us are going to have a long talk, understood?" Grams said as she disappeared while the book turned to a page. Both Chris and Wyatt gulped, knowing how their Grams could get.

Is it just me, or is this attic getting awfully crowded lately?" Piper asked while the three of them went over to the book.

"Look!" Prue exclaimed. On the page, 'Happy anniversary, my darlings' was written by Grams.

* * *

**This is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please comment into the review box down there, it's lonely. ;)**

**Chapter three is coming!**


	3. Changing Revelations

**Chapter three: Changing Revelation's**

* * *

"That was disgusting!" Wyatt said while shuddering, revering to the slime demon they just vanquished.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Chris reprimanded him before asking, "Any luck on finding a job?"

"Actually no, I've decided to go to college, while taking a part-time job in a nearby garage. As for you, you're at least finishing your high school!"

"No, we need money, we can't continue living here for nothing!"

"They said we could stay as long as we wanted, M- Piper and Prue agreed with me when I told them about school and college."

"You're not my boss!" Chris snapped at Wyatt, getting sick of the whole education stuff.

"Yes, I am! You're sixteen and I'm eighteen, we need to go to school before we look for a house." Wyatt tried to reason.

"I'm smart enough."

"Yes, but you're nothing without a proper education."

"Let's do it this way, let's battle. If you win, I'll go to school, if I win, we'll never talk about it again." Chris suggested, hoping the challenge would be enough to shut Wyatt up.

"Fine, get ready to lose Chrissie!" Wyatt responded while forming an energy ball in his left hand.

Chris smirked before putting his hands up, exploding the energy ball in Wyatt's hand. The force in the attack send Wyatt flying backwards, against the wall before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Chris however, wasn't done yet. He used his telekinesis on Wyatt when he was struggling to get up, slamming him against a nearby wall. Chris, then, put his hands forwards, sensing streams of fire at Wyatt. Wyatt orbed away, reappearing again behind Chris and opening the ground underneath him. Chris got away before a bright light glowed from his body. He then smirked at Wyatt, his eyes widened when he found out what Chris did through his telepathy. Chris had grounded Wyatt, disabling him from orbing away. Chris shot again, two streams of fire, which were heading towards Wyatt. A blue shield appeared around Wyatt, protecting him.

"That shield won't protect you forever!" Chris warned him.

"I know Chrissie, I just need some time to summon Excalibur."

"What? Are you nuts, if the old farts up there sense the sword, we'll be in trouble!"

"Then give up baby brother."

"You're being unfair!" Chris whined with a pout.

"I'm being unfair? YOU grounded ME!"

"So? This is a battle, use everything you've got." Chris said while shrugging.

"That's right, so that means I can use my Excalibur."

"No!"

Wyatt merely arched an eyebrow.

"Okay fine you win, if you use that damn sword, I'm fucked. Also, we can't let them sense Excalibur, so you've got to promise me that you'll never use it!" Chris warned, not happy about the fact he let Wyatt take victory. He kept fighting the urge to blow his ass back to the future with that victory smirk Wyatt had on his face.

"Ok, let's talk about your future school and horrid language later, because I promised we'd help Piper in P3."

"Yeah sure, hey Wy, When mom, I mean Piper. Well, because of a disease she died, so why didn't we disappear? Shouldn't we have disappeared when she died of the Oroya fever? Even if it was just for a few seconds?"

"I don't know kiddo. It's strange alright." Wyatt said before sitting in the ruins of the foyer.

"Hey, maybe we can ask the angel of destiny? I mean, they should know if something is going on or…"

"Maybe we should, I mean, even our book of Shadows is changing. I fear that our future mig-" Wyatt was responding before a loud screech could be heard from the door at the foyer, "What the hell happened in here?"

"Sorry Piper, I'll fix it right away." Chris said with a small smile, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

_"__Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." He chanted. _

"Thanks, but why was our foyer destroyed?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, we had some power training." Wyatt said, thanking god their mother didn't have her blowing up powers yet.

"Well, as long as you fix it, It's okay with me." Piper said while shrugging.

"Oh yes and, Phoebe is out on a date, but you two probably knew that already. Prue is overworking, and I'm leaving again right now to P3 again, I'll see you in two hours, okay?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah sure, but you're leaving here already? You just arrived."

"Yes, I forgot some paperwork so I decided to get it, bye." She said while leaving the manor again.

"Let's do it now?" Chris suggested. He didn't know what to think of the situation. He was relieved that he didn't disappear but it also scared him.

"Sure." Wyatt said while getting up his feet and going to the attic, like Chris, he didn't know what to think of it. He wasn't scared though, he was just confused.

"Book Of Shadows!" Wyatt heard Chris call out before orbs filled his hands.

"Finally a spell you haven't memorized?" Wyatt asked teasingly.

"I haven't used this spell yet so give me a break will ya?" Chris said, not taking his eyes of the book as he kept flipping pages.

"Crap! This spell needs the power of three!" Chris said while looking up.

"Can't we combine some lines from other spells and see if that works?" Wyatt suggested, not giving up the idea to summon an angel of destiny.

"It's worth a try." Chris agreed before orbing a notebook and a pen to Wyatt. Wyatt immediately started scribbling something.

"Okay, I've got it!" Wyatt said while walking over to Chris. Together, they started chanting,

_'__Powers of the witches rise,_

_Sons in the future, sons in the past,_

_Blessed with powers from our time, _

_Ancient powers, we summon thee,_

_Come to us, angel of destiny, we summon thee,_

_Come to us. Reveal yourself,_

_Come forth, angel of destiny.'_

A gust of wind entered the attic before sparkles formed an elderly angel of destiny, in a long white robe.

"I must say that I'm impressed future boys." The angel said.

"So you know that we're from the future?" Chris asked.

"Well ofcourse, the angel of destiny is from outer space." The angel replied with a smile.

"Well, then can you explain to us why we didn't disappear when mo- Piper died? Wyatt asked.

The angel of Destiny sighed. "I kind of hoped you wouldn't ask so soon…It's the prophecy. Your timeline is destroyed, meaning that you two are not the persons you were. You're no longer Halliwells."

"WHAT?!" Wyatt and Chris screeched.

"You mean that we won't be born in this timeline anymore?" Chris asked while Wyatt was gawking at the angel of Destiny.

"Yes, but you won't disappear, the moment you appeared in this timeline, your existence began. You are the start of your new family line. The halliwells are no longer related to you, of course, you two are still brothers."

"So who are we now?" Wyatt asked outraged, he liked being a halliwell.

"From now on you two are Wyatt Matthew Perry and Christopher Viktor Perry." A dark voice replied from behind them. Chris turned around while flicking his wrist at the intruder but the attack didn't leave a scratch.

"Don't bother, I'm the angel of Death. You can't kill me." He said while rolling his eyes.

"So, what about our papers, I mean, practically we shouldn't even exist yet!"

"Already done." The angel of Destiny replied while snapping his fingers.

"we can't tell you that much anymore, but what we can tell you is that a new combined force of three will assist the Charmed Ones." The angel of dead said before disappearing in black smoke.

"Who?" Wyatt asked while turning to the angel of Destiny.

Chris gasped as he was pulled into a premonition.

_' __Piper's screaming before she was obliterated, leaving nothing else then dust. Paige turned around. "Take the Book of Shadows with you and save us! Save ALL of us!" She yelled before she was killed too.'_

Chris gasped again when the premonition ended.

"What did you see?" Wyatt asked.

"I saw it, right before we left. I saw mom I mean Piper getting killed, then Paige yelled at us to take the Book while saying we had to save them, save them all."

"But- but that can't be, Paige is a Charmed One!" Wyatt snapped while turning to glare at the angel of Destiny.

"Not if you save the eldest Charmed One from Shax." The angels of Destiny said before disappearing in sparkles.

"So if we save Prue, we save the original Charmed Ones, and then Paige, will become a part of the second force of good? So who are the other two?" Wyatt asked confused. Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's dumbness. "The other two are we Wyatt!"

* * *

P3 two weeks later

"The boys are rather quiet don't you think?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"Yeah, they have been for a while. Maybe it's finally sinking in that their parents are no longer alive?" Piper said while frowning.

"No, I don't think it's that, they're with us for almost half a year. We don't even know when their parents died." Prue said before sipping from her drink.

"Then what is causing them to be so…distracted? I mean, yesterday, Wyatt had almost gotten himself killed while fighting a warlock." Phoebe said.

"Uhuh, and Chris wasn't any better, he wasn't focusing as well." Piper added.

"Could they be fighting?" Prue suggested.

"A fight? Who's fighting?" Wyatt asked as he sat down next to Phoebe.

"You and Chris. I mean, you two are a little off lately." Prue said concerned.

"Ahn, I see… there's nothing to worry about, Chris and I aren't fighting. It's just that we have gotten some unexpected news, that's all. We talked to someone who knows us and he explained us some things. He also mentioned our family legacy and such, oh and apparently our families left us a family fortune." Wyatt said, thinking back when they got a visit from the angel of Destiny a week ago. The angel of Destiny made sure to give them a lot of money so they could live like rich people for the rest of their lives, only expecting them to buy the house across the manor and helping the Charmed Ones as much as possible.

"Ah?"

"Wyatt, you know what day it is tomorrow right?" Chris asked as he walked over to them.

"Yeah Chris, Christmas, what else?" Wyatt said before adding a 'Duh!'

Chris merely arched his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you mean…" Wyatt trailed off.

"Yes, what else dumbass, we've got to take care of it before Christmas."

"But can't we just let it be? We've got to go move to the house across the manor."

"Yes, I understand that, but I don't want to be screwed in the end of the day, you nutcase!"

"Why would I let anyone screw you? You're only mine to screw." Wyatt said in a serious tone, hiding a grin from the others their reactions.

"Oh, as if you're never the bottom, sweet cheeks." Chris said while smiling, playing along with Wyatt's game. Lately, it's the only thing that's keeping him from breaking down.

Wyatt was gawking at Chris, obviously not expecting the answer Chris gave him. He then smirked.

"You remember the spell we used? The spell to clone me?" Wyatt asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that was really creepy! Imagine it, two Wyatts." Chris said with a shiver.

"Oh, you totally enjoyed it, after all, a threesome with me and my clone is spectacular." Wyatt said while Prue was muttering "Not again."

Phoebe was smirking at something, which worried Wyatt. Piper was trying to ignore them, pretending to polish a glass. It wasn't working though…

"Yeah, though I pitied him, I mean, his dick was the size of your brain, which isn't much." Chris replied causing Prue to dry choke. Phoebe was silently laughing and Piper turned tomato red.

"So, which position will it be tonight?" Phoebe asked with a perverted grin on her face.

"Oh, the bu-"

"Nothing." Chris interrupted Wyatt. Wyatt pouted. Chris then added with a grin. "I'm doing you doggy style, nothing else."

"Uh, not again." Wyatt said while grimacing.

"What, you don't like the spanking?" Chris asked nonchalantly. Piper dropped her glass on the floor, causing it to break while Prue was staring wide eyed at them. Wyatt and Chris just ignored them.

"No, I love that, I just hate the hand cuffs."

"You know I love it kinky." Chris said with a shrug.

"I know you do, that's why my ass is always sore after the sex."

"As if you're any better, I mean, I like food and all. But why always the whipped cream and chocolate sauce when you're sucking my d-"

"Okay, let's not finish that sentence!" Prue quickly interrupted Chris.

"Are you trying to get in the way of my fun?" Phoebe asked while scowling towards Prue.

"Uh, did you have to mention that? Now I'm horny AND hungry!" Wyatt said agitated.

"Well…I think we still have some whipped cream…" Chris started.

"Yes, but we're out of condoms, we used the last one this morning in the shower."

"Okay, when we're home, first thing to do, build another shower that they can't bless with their…lunch…" Prue said with distaste.

"You bet." Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"Ah, don't worry." Chris said while waving it off.

With a sly grin, Wyatt added, "Yeah, what he says, there aren't any traces of it anymore." "Probably." He added after an afterthought.

"As for the condom problem, do we have to use one?" Chris asked with an innocent smile.

"I guess not." Wyatt said while shrugging, he turned towards the sisters. "If you excuse us girls, we have some…unfinished business to…finish…"

"I bet you have." Phoebe said with a wink. Wyatt and Chris then left. "Is it just me or are Wyatt and Chris getting more blunt about their sex life?" Phoebe asked while turning to face her sisters.

"trust me, it's not just you." They both chorused.

"Hey Leo!" Piper greeted as she saw him, she pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Leo!" Prue and Phoebe greeted.

"Hey girls." Leo greeted back.

"Leo, first thing tomorrow we're building a second shower…and don't ask, you don't want to know, trust me." Piper said.

He turned towards Prue, silently asking Why. Prue, however, just mouthed 'Trust me. You don't want to know.'

He turned to Phoebe, also silently asking why. Phoebe, happy to comply, said, "Wyatt and Chris banged each other several times in our shower."

Leo turned slightly green while thinking 'Yep, I shouldn't have asked.'

* * *

**This is chapter three, please review!**

**Chapter four is coming!**


	4. when things go downhill

**So, this is chapter four, lot of action in this chapter! for those who love Paige, she'll appear in the next Chapter.**

* * *

"So, how are we going to deal with the Banshee?" Chris asked while rubbing his temples.

"I don't know and honestly? I don't give a damn, we've got some better things to do like rewriting our now empty book of shadows." Wyatt responded, not looking up from the book where he was writing.

"Wy, it's Christmas today! That means that the banshee is going to attack the Charmed Ones and their Christmas will be ruined."

"I understand that Chris but we can't vanquish everything the Charmed Ones have to go against. They have to start fighting the battles on their own otherwise they'll never become powerful. And I don't know about you but I think we've got enough work on our plate for now." Wyatt tried explaining even though he knew Chris wouldn't change his mind.

"Yeah, I don't care, I'm going after it." Chris snapped.

"Fine, we'll go after it in an hour or so, think you can wait one fucking hour?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

Chris glared at Wyatt before huffing and turning around, leaving the attic.

While entering the foyer he walked into Piper.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Not now!" Chris snapped before orbing away.

"Better go upstairs to see what Wyatt has done now…" Piper said while sighing.

As she entered the attic, she saw Wyatt scribble something in their own book of Shadows.

"Hey, mind telling me why Chris is fuming?" Piper asked softly. Wyatt let out a sigh before turning to face her. "Nothing special."

"Oh yeah? Then mind you telling me why he orbed away fuming." Piper retorted.

"HE WHAT?" Wyatt yelled furiously. "The son of a bitch! I told him to wait, but no! what does he do? Searching a way to get himself killed." He continued while the earth underneath them was shaking uncontrollable.

"Calm down!" Piper screeched, trying not to fall flat on her face. Footsteps could be heard, she turned around to see Prue and Phoebe entering the attic, trying not to fall either.

"…to get killed. Stubborn brat, just wait until I find you! You are so stupid, do you want to get killed like the rest of our family? Where are you, don't even dare continuing to block me! I swear to god that this will be the last time you're going out on your own!" Wyatt yelled, while looking up to the ceiling. The Charmed Ones heard windows shattering, including those in the attic. People started screaming. Piper was trying to calm down Wyatt to no avail. Phoebe fell flat on her face, losing her balance while prue stumbled over to the window. She gasped when she looked out of the window. Cracks were appearing in the streets, while people were screaming all around. She did the one thing coming in her mind, she t-ked Wyatt against a wall. He hit the wall with his head knocking him unconscious.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Phoebe snapped, hurrying to Wyatt.

"Why not bash his head in while you're going at it?" Piper continued, while going to Wyatt.

"I didn't have a choice! Look at the streets, people were screaming, houses are damaged and the streets started to form cracks! If I let him continue, he would have injured innocents unintentionally." Prue stated motioning to the street. Piper frowned before going over to the window, she too, gasped upon seeing their street.

"Oh my god…remind me to never ever piss him off?"

"Same for me." Prue said

"That's some firepower he has."

"Snap out of it you two, we've got to get him on the couch!" Phoebe said annoyed.

After two hours Wyatt slowly woke up, frantically scrying for Chris even though it wasn't working.

"Maybe we can find him with a spell?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we can try…uh…

_In this place and in this hour,_

_Power of the duo witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Brother, son, cousin,_

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry_

_Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." _Wyatt chanted, not knowing if it would work.

The attic was engulfed in a bright white light, as it faded, the Charmed Ones and Wyatt saw a figure. The Charmed Ones gasped and Wyatt stood frozen. In front of them Chris appeared with white long hair, pale skin, creepy long ragged clothes.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. Leo appeared and looked stunned when he saw Chris.

Before anyone could move Chris began screeching forcing the others to try and block out the noise, Prue t-ked Chris against a wall. He let out an inhuman growl before jumping through the still broken attic windows.

"Oh shit, we've got to summon him again." Wyatt panicked.

"What in hell happened to him?"

"A banshee happened, it somehow infected Chris. We've got to track him, now!"

"I fear that that won't be possible." A voice boomed through the attic. Dozens of demons entered the attic, holding each a fireball.

"Oh yeah? And why not? I can pulverize you idiots with a blink." Wyatt taunted.

"That may be so, but then we'd be sacrificed to stop the second force of good. You see, I don't know if you know but you and that pesky little whore of yours will be a part of it and that is something we can't let happen. Your little bitch will kill and stay as a banshee for all eternity!"

"Leo, take the Charmed Ones with you and make sure Chris doesn't kill anyone-"

"Na-uh-uh." A demon interjected while waggling his finger at Wyatt. "There'll be no stopping us, and our dear old friend Shax will help us with that won't you?" another demon said with an evil smirk on his face.

Wyatt visibly paled, Shax could only get vanquished with the power of three, not to mention that the last time they fought they had lost Prue.

"Chris is so going to kill me." Wyatt muttered before summoning Excalibur.

"Leo, as I said, leave with the Charmed Ones…NOW!" Wyatt yelled while unleashing an energy wave which pulverized every demon except an ugly spider demon and Shax. Leo orbed away with the Charmed Ones, going to the park.

"Fantastic, you'll do well as my new pet!" the spider demon chirped before summoning her slaves and sending them after Wyatt

"Sorry bitch but I ain't anyone's pet." Wyatt snarled while forming two energy balls and sending them against two slaves, burning them to ashes. Shax unleashed an aerial attack towards Wyatt whom ducked just in time.

…

Leo orbed into a park, where the Charmed Ones were panicking.

"Leo, what is a banshee and why is Chris one now?"

"And why did Wyatt looked scared of that ghost demon?" Phoebe continued.

"Yeah, and what is it about a second power of good?" Prue finished.

"you can only turn into a banshee when your emotionally confused and if you're infected, after the witch-banshee kills someone the change is permanent. Wyatt looked freaked out because Shax is a powerful upper-level demon with devastating attacks. And I don't know a thing about a second force of good." Leo rambled.

"Go to the manor and take our book of shadows, bring it here and go up there then to ask the Elders what to do." Piper commented. Leo nodded while orbing away.

…

As Wyatt barely escaped another critical hit, the spider demon tried to scratch Wyatt, therefore infecting him. As she came close he readied himself. When she was close enough, Wyatt pierced his Excalibur into the spider demon's chest. She screamed before exploding into dust, her minions screamed as they were obliterated because of their master her demise. Before Wyatt could regain his posture, Shax unleashed another one of his aerial attacks. Hitting Wyatt in the middle of his chest, sending him flying backwards into a table leg. Shax then disappeared, looking rather pleased. Wyatt could taste the copper taste in his mouth. Just when he was about to close his eyes Leo orbed in. Leo orbed in, noticing Wyatt was impaled into a table leg. He rushed over to Wyatt checking his pulse. He had one but it was fading away quickly, Leo wanted to remove the impaled leg of the table but knew that he couldn't.

"L-Leo?"

"Yes I'm here, hang on. You're going to be fine." Leo assured.

"Don't lie to me…I-I'm dying. Please…safe…Ch-"

Leo watched as a tear slipped from Wyatt's face before his head fell to his side, eyes open.

Leo was crying now, his eyes widened as he heard Piper scream his name. without hesitation he orbed into the park. Phoebe lay on the ground, dead while he heard Piper scream. He jerked his head in her direction to see her being vanquished. Now he moved to Prue, he saw Shax using an aerial attack against her. Leo rushed towards her, pushing her out of the way while orbing away to the attic and glamouring them. Prue was on her knees sobbing at the loss of her sisters.

"Hey, you okay?" Leo asked, tears streaming from his face as well.

"Okay? OKAY? I just lost my two little sisters! It should have been me instead of them!" Prue screamed, standing on her feet again. She turned around and gasped as she saw Wyatt impaled into a table leg.

"N-No, not him too." Prue cried out. She turned to Leo, "We've got to safe them."

"How? The power of three is broken because of Piper's and Phoebe's dead, Wyatt's dead too and Chris turned into banshee. Hell, he's probably killing his first victim already and then he's lost forever.

"Let's go and safe him then, he'll figure it out. He's a genius." Prue said while moving to the book.

"But how?"

"Uhm, W-Wyatt chanted a spell to let him appear."

"Yes and?"

"If I change it a bit, I can use it too!" Prue said desperately.

"Yes, he'll come…as a banshee!" Leo shot back.

"Yes, he's emotionally confused or something like that right? Maybe he'll snap out of it when HE SEES HIS DEAD LOVER!" Prue screeched while pointing at the lifeless Wyatt.

"Fine, let's try. It's not like we've got more to lose." He said as he orbed a sheet of paper and a pen to Prue. She quickly scribbled something on it before chanting,

_"__In this place and in this hour,_

_Power of the Halliwell witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Friend, White-lighter, guardian,_

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry_

_Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."_

A bright light engulfed the attic again before it faded again. Chris stood there, still as a banshee. Before he could use his screech attack Prue t-ked him against a wall.

"Chris! I know you're still in there somewhere so you've got to listen to me! Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt are DEAD! I need your help to fix this. Please come back to us!" Prue begged. In response, Chris simply screeched again. Prue started screaming in pain. Leo started healing her while Chris was still screeching. Leo simply ignored it since it doesn't affect dead people.

"Whatever you plan to do Prue, do it now!" Leo yelled frantically.

She glanced at the cold lifeless body of Wyatt, she concentrated her telekinesis on Wyatt's dead body. She moved the body next to her. The banshee stopped screaming, looking weirdly at the dead body.

"Come on Chris, Wyatt died trying to save you! You've got to come back so we can save him!" Prue tried again.

Chris stared at the dead body before he turned normal again.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran over to Wyatt.

"NONONONONO, This can't be happening. Please wake up Wy…Please." Chris begged while shaking Wyatt's shoulders.

"Chris, Piper and Phoebe are dead too, we've got to-"

"WHAT!?" Chris interjected. A loud flash of lightning hit the roof of the manor with a lot power causing a part of the roof to collapse. It started storming in a matter of seconds, lightning bolts colliding with houses, cars, trees, leaving nothing else then ruins.

His once green eyes turned an icy blue color. He picked up Wyatt's stiff body while streams of water surrounded them, before disappearing.

* * *

**Please review :p**


End file.
